Unrequited
by Yorkie
Summary: Haruka/Michiru What was there between Elsa and Michiru?


SAILOR MOON, THE SAILOR MOON CHARACTERS, THEIR LIKENESSES AND NAMES   
ARE THE PROPERTY OF NAOKO TAKEUCHI/KODANSHA, TOEI ANIMATION, DIC AND   
OTHERS THEY ARE NOT MINE.  
  
  
  
Unrequited  
By Yorkie  
  
  
  
Elsa sank to the ground. Her pure crystal heart loomed in front   
of her. The pain of having it torn from her body was more than she   
could stand.   
  
The sailor senshi had been captured by the daimon the crazy red   
head had released on them. Elsa searched for Neptune but didn't   
see her among the others.  
  
'Neptune.' Elsa's body was weak from the loss of her crystal   
heart. Her mind was starting to wander. 'Michiru.' She felt the  
world spinning around her, the past returned to her in hazy memories.  
*****  
  
Michiru had just transferred to her school. Elsa remembered the   
first day she saw her. She was shy and quiet. She seemed to go out   
of her way to avoid people, but for some reason Michiru took to Elsa immediately.   
  
"You go after what you want." Michiru had said to her. "I admire   
that in people."  
  
Elsa was flattered by the remark and by the attention Michiru   
showed her. She would sit at the track and watch Elsa jump the   
hurdles. Not only on school days, but on weekends when Elsa was   
sure she could find far more interesting things to do.   
Still Michiru would sit in the stands dressed  
in a soft summer dress, her long hair blowing gently in the   
breeze.  
  
As the school year wore on, the two became inseparable. It   
seemed to Elsa that there was a sadness about Michiru. As   
though she were keeping a terrible secret she didn't dare tell.   
  
"Michiru," Elsa sat with her in the stands at school on a bright   
Monday afternoon. The sunlight was shining off the long strands   
of aqua hair. Elsa took her friend's hand in her own. "what it is?   
What bothers you so?"   
  
She watched as Michiru lowered her head. "It's nothing really."   
She looked up and forced a smile. "I'm fine."  
  
"Oh Michiru," Elsa's eyes narrowed. "you're a terrible liar."  
  
Michiru giggled. "But you'll let me get away with it won't you?"  
  
She would, the runner was wrapped around Michiru's finger. There   
was nothing the girl wouldn't do for her.   
*****  
  
Saturday afternoon came and Michiru wasn't in the stands. Her   
Father had talked her into going out with him that day. She was   
going to a different race track.   
A business associate of her Father's had asked them to accompany  
him to the auto races. It seemed he had decided to sponsor one of   
the drivers.  
  
Michiru sat in the stands watching the races seemingly bored out   
of her skull. That was until Tenoh Haruka won her first race of   
the day. When Haruka climbed out of her car and removed her helmet,   
Michiru's mouth dropped, she was sure her heart had just skipped a   
beat.   
  
From that day forward Michiru was obsessed with Haruka. At first   
Elsa was happy that her friend had something that seemed to cheer   
her up. After all, there was no harm in having an idol.   
  
Michiru's room was starting to look like a shrine to Tenoh. There   
were pictures of Haruka on the walls, the mirror and over the bed.   
Elsa thought the four scrap books of Haruka clippings were a bit   
obsessive, but it made Michiru happy so she kept her opinion to herself.   
  
What worried Elsa were the feelings she was developing towards   
Michiru. She struggled with how she would tell her. Perhaps Michiru   
thought the same way and was afraid to tell her. That would explain   
why she was sad so often. Maybe she was worried that Elsa would reject   
her.   
That was a silly thought, there was no way Elsa would ever deny   
Michiru anything, including her heart. She loved Michiru and thought   
the only honest thing to do was to tell her and accept whatever decision   
she made. If she rejected Elsa, it would be hard but life would go on.   
But if she felt the same way...oh how wonderful it would be!  
*****  
  
Elsa stood in the schoolyard waiting for Michiru. They were going   
on a shopping trip then to lunch. A long day of spending money always   
put Michiru in a good mood. Elsa smiled to herself, Michiru would buy  
makeup by the pound. Not that she needed it, but she just had to   
have it.  
  
"Elsa-san!" Michiru called and waved to her. Elsa waved back, it   
seemed to her that the green haired girl was excited to see her.   
"Elsa...you've been very naughty!" Michiru sweetly scolded the girl.  
  
"I have?" The runner was confused.  
  
"Yes." Michiru was smiling broadly. "You didn't tell me Tenoh   
Haruka was transferring to our school."  
  
"She is?" Elsa was caught completely by surprise.  
  
"Yes," Michiru was positively beaming. "I hear she's going to   
join the track team too."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Michiru grabbed Elsa's hands. "You must introduce me to her!"  
  
Elsa felt as though a knife had gone through her heart. "Is that   
what you're so excited about?"   
  
"Of course!" Michiru could hardly hide her joy.   
  
"I see." There was growing knot in the pit of her stomach.   
"Michiru, I think I'm going to skip the shopping trip."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I'm not feeling well." Elsa pulled her hands from Michiru's and   
stuck them in her pants pockets. "I'll see you in school tomorrow."  
*****  
  
Elsa sat in the stands at school watching the sun set. How could   
this have happened? Why their school, why not one of the other schools   
in the city? Why not one on the other side of Japan?  
  
She sighed softly. An idol that was nothing more than pictures on   
a wall was fine, but once Tenoh was here in the flesh...that would be the   
end of her relationship with Michiru before it ever got started.  
  
She watched the birds as they picked at the grass on the field.   
There was no sense in telling Michiru how she felt now. Michiru was   
beautiful and charming. She would no doubt own Tenoh Haruka's heart   
by the end of the first week.  
  
"Life sucks." She kicked a small rock on the ground.   
*****  
  
The day came when Elsa was set to race against the tall blonde.   
She had done what Michiru had asked and introduced her to Tenoh Haruka.  
  
"Michiru," Elsa said softly as she sat next to her depressed   
friend in the deserted stands. "don't feel so bad." Haruka had rejected   
her, in fact she had called her 'strange'. It was though the heavens had   
decided to give Elsa a second chance.   
She had mixed feelings about the exchange between Haruka and   
Michiru. On one hand, Haruka didn't want her. Which meant that either   
Tenoh-san was blind or just plain stupid!   
On the other hand, her friend was miserable. Poor Michiru, struck   
down after only a few minutes.  
  
"Elsa," Michiru's deep blue eyes were moist. "what did I say that was so  
wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." She reassured her. "She's just a rude person Michiru."  
*****  
  
It should have been over, if it had not been Michiru who had been   
rejected it would have been over. But Michiru was determined to have   
Haruka.   
  
Elsa knew Michiru was following Haruka. She was getting as much   
Information on the blonde that she legally could. Haruka went nowhere   
without Michiru lurking somewhere nearby. It was positively embarrassing   
the lengths Michiru would go to. Hiding behind bushes, sneaking into crowded rooms just to be within earshot of Haruka. It simply had to end.  
  
Elsa had followed Michiru from school to the track where Tenoh   
Haruka was racing. She watched Haruka, clad in her red racing gear, enter   
the garage. Michiru was not far behind her.  
  
The irony of the situation was not lost on Elsa, she was stalking a   
stalker. Someone had to keep an eye on Michiru, she just wasn't thinking   
straight.  
The obsession she had with Tenoh Haruka was like a disease, it kept getting  
worse with time.  
  
Suddenly Elsa saw a bright light flash from inside the garage Tenoh had  
entered. She watched as Michiru shouted 'DON'T'. Don't what? Had Tenoh  
done something to harm her? The dark skinned girl rushed to the garage  
door. She peered inside and watched as the girl she knew transformed  
into Sailor Neptune.  
*****  
  
The senshi were standing around her when she felt a warmth spread   
throughout her body. Her crystal heart had been returned to her.  
Elsa's eyes blinked open, she saw Sailor Neptune staring at her.  
The senshi's dark blue eyes were cold and emotionless. She turned  
on her heel and walked away with her partner Sailor Uranus.  
  
Elsa felt the pain of loss a second time. Michiru had politely   
distanced herself from Elsa over the last year of school. She made up   
the best excuses she could, but Elsa knew she was too busy with Haruka   
to bother with anyone else.   
  
The senshi with the long blonde hair helped Elsa to her feet.   
"Are you okay Elsa-san?" Sailor Venus asked.  
  
"Yes," The runner watched Sailor Uranus and Neptune vanish in the   
distance. "I'll be fine." A small sad smile graced her lips. 'I'll keep   
you're secret Michiru. I hope you now have the happiness you deserve.'  
*****  
  
Michiru sat in the yellow convertible with the wind blowing   
through her hair. Her mind was on her old friend, Elsa didn't look   
too well the last time she'd seen her. It was a comfort to her that the other   
senshi were with her. It was also a load off her mind that Elsa's crystal   
heart had not been a Talisman. Would she have been able to keep it if it   
were?  
  
"I'm glad to see you."   
  
"What?" Haruka's voice had brought her back to the present.  
  
"Let's drive along the beach." Haruka said. "I'm not going to  
let you go tonight."  
  
"My!" Michiru exclaimed. The two girls laughed together as they   
drove into the sunset.  
******************************************************* 


End file.
